


I'd rather be Draco's

by LaraRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeform, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Voldemort is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraRiddle/pseuds/LaraRiddle
Summary: “Hah! So you do want to sleep with Malfoy. That would be just perfect now wouldn’t it, you and Malfoy together. You would be the richest couple in Wizaring Britain, the envy of everybody…”“What,” enough was enough, “You know what Ron, I would rather be spreading my legs for Malfoy than have this conversation with you. I would rather be his whore than your friend. I should have taken his hand back in first year and left you to rot, but I didn’t. I certainly learnt my lesson.”------I had fun writing this one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 116





	I'd rather be Draco's

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post, I can't find it though. 
> 
> Welcome,  
> Lara

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not a peaceful place. There was always something or someone threatening their existence so the students were used to the occasional life threatening situations that cropped up. What they were not used to was a full shouting war between the boy-who-lived and his best friend.

Sure Ron and Harry had fought before which set of friends had not but this time the fight was real. They were angry with each other and they were moving to hurt. Hermione was trying to calm them down but everyone could see that she was more on Ron’s side than Harry’s.

“Harry you just inherited the Black estate, it was not enough that you had all the money from one noble and ancient house, you just had have two didn’t you. The bloody boy-who-has-everything.” Ron spat.

Harry was pissed off, “Ron do you have any idea how jealous you sound right now and what do you mean I have everything. Incase you forgot I am an orphan, I have nothing. This money means nothing to me and you know it.”

“How dare you say I sound jealous. I am angry you little fool. Having to watch you prance around all day with your perfect life and all your money and fans. You don’t even care about me and Hermione do you?” Hermione was trying her level best to make him stop shouting but patting him on the arm and pulling at his sleeves was not enough to make Ron stop screaming.

“There you go again, do you have any idea how jealous you sound and I do not prance. Honestly one would think that after all this time knowing me you would know how uncomfortable I am with my fame.” Harry spat back. This argument was ridiculous. He had known Ron was jealous of him but what he had done to spark of this shouting fest was lost on even him.

“Now you sound like Malfoy, talking about your wealth and fame shamelessly.” This just confused Harry more.

“Ron why is Malfoy even in this conversation, don’t tell me you are jealous of him too.” Harry had never been more confused in his life.

“I am not jealous and I am sure you know exactly why I brought him up.” He spat again. Hermione was being completely useless on the side and she was beginning to see that she was of no help. What hurt Harry though was that not even once did she glance over at him to make sure he was fine, she seemed more concerned over Ron than anything else at that moment and the worst part was that she seemed to agree with what he was saying.

Harry decided to put that out of his mind for the time, “Ron I do not know why you brought Malfoy up, I don’t even know why we are fighting in the first place.” Maybe that would get through his thick skull.

“Really, so you looking at Malfoy with smouldering eyes and drooling after him is all part of my imagination then?” Ron asked sarcasm lining his every word.

“Smouldering eyes, drool, Ron are you even listening to yourself. You do realise you said all this about Malfoy right. When have I ever given you the impression that I was interested in him,” The absurdity of this conversation was not lost on Harry.

“No need to sound so righteous Potter, everyone knows you want to spread your legs for him.” This time he was smirking, he seemed to be under the impression that he had hit a spot with Harry.

Harry was not having it though, “Ron never have I wanted to do that, nor have I even thought about it. I am not interested in Malfoy.” Okay maybe that last part was a lie but they had had major tension between them for years. It was not like either of them were ever going to act on it.

“I don’t believe you Potter. I know you and besides what else am I supposed to think? You talk about him all the time and you rejected Ginny when she asked you out. No guy in his right mind says no to Ginny.” Ron said as if that explained the whole conversation they had just had.

“First of all Ronald, you talk about him all the time not me and secondly how does me not liking Ginny automatically lead to me having the hots for Malfoy and wanting to ‘spread my legs for him’?”

By now the crowd had grown even further and it now included the subject of their argument. Draco Malfoy was watching as the boy-who-lived and his supposed best friend argued whether or not Potter was interested in him.

“How, what do you mean how? I just said that no one in their right mind rejects Ginny and even more so you. You and I are supposed to be best friends and she is my kid sister, if you both got together it would be perfect.” Ronald simply did not understand why Harry was rejecting such a perfect match.

Harry sighed, the answer was there in his question but he still had to spell it out, “Exactly Ron, she is your kid sister which means she is like my kid sister. Also she looks absurdly like my mother which just makes it really creepy in my mind.” She really did with her red hair and good figure, in fact because she was a brown eye red head combination she could actually pass for a child of James and Lily.

“No that can’t be the reason. No one rejects Ginny for a reason like that. Plenty of people have mothers with red hair and none of them would reject Ginny…”

“Ron I am gay, you know that, I told you almost a year ago.” He had not been ready for that to become public information but Ron was not leaving him much choice in the matter. So now everyone knew, he was gay.

“Hah! So you do want to sleep with Malfoy. That would be just perfect now wouldn’t it, you and Malfoy together. You would be the richest couple in Wizaring Britain, the envy of everybody…”

“What,” enough was enough, “You know what Ron, I would rather be spreading my legs for Malfoy than have this conversation with you. I would rather be his whore than your friend. I should have taken his hand back in first year and left you to rot, but I didn’t. I certainly learnt my lesson.”

That made Ron shut up but not just him though, their entire audience went silent at that proclamation. Harry took that as his cue to finally leave. He grabbed his bag and high tailed as fast as he could towards the castle. He didn’t notice Malfoy and his posse coming behind him in equal speed.

“Oi Potter!” Ah Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed,  
> Lara


End file.
